Liars
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: HG/DM. Hermione est menacée par un mystérieux inconnu qui lui envoie des messages anonymes. Qui est-il et que lui veut-il? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle est prise au piège, et doit exécuter le moindre de ses ordres. Pourtant, elle va vite découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule victime de ce psychopathe. "Une équipe de menteurs? Encore mieux que ce dont j'avais rêvé. -A" (3-4 chapitres)
1. You're not Alone

**Aloha!**

**Je suis vivante, je vous rassure. ;) Disons juste que je suis overbookée, du lundi au dimanche, et donc que c'est un peu dur de trouver le temps d'écrire. Mais bon, ça me manquait tellement que je me suis dit "Fuck mon devoir de maths, j'ai besoin de poster quelque chose quand même!" Les lecteurs me manquaient (awwww) et puis voilà quoi, mon imagination avait besoin de s'exprimer aussi (faut dire qu'entre toutes les équations que je fais, elle n'en a pas vraiment l'occasion!) **

**Dooonc je vous retrouve avec cette nouvelle fic, qui sera courte (moins de 5 chapitres selon moi), et que je devrais poster assez vite (ahem, je ne vais rien promettre hein). Cette histoire est trèèès largement inspirée de ma série préférée de la galaxie et de l'univers, j'ai nommé Pretty Little Liars. C'est selon moi la seule série qui ne soit pas répétitive, ni trop dark et ni trop gnangna. Parfaite quoi. J'ai essayé de reproduire au mieux les messages de la série, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)**

**Pour ce qui est du reste de mes fics, je fais au mieux, je n'abandonne rien mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas une minute à moi et c'est bien plus dur d'écrire quelque chose de long, avec une trame compliquée et tout, qu'une histoire plus courte. **

**Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues et j'ai vraiment envie de connaitre votre avis sur cette nouvelle histoire! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Informations: **

**- Cette histoire se déroule après la chute du Lord. Les élèves sont revenus faire leur dernière année. **

**- Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ont été innocentés. **

**- McGonagall est directrice de Poudlard. **

**- Harry Potter a vaincu le Mage Noir mais est interné dans un hôpital français pour une durée inderteminée. **

* * *

_OCTOBRE_

Hermione referma son livre rageusement. Voilà une heure qu'elle essayait vainement d'apprendre sa leçon. Elle ne retenait rien, elle n'était pas concentrée et ça l'énervait. Tout ça à cause d'un petit morveux.

Après avoir remis le livre à sa place sur son étagère, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Manger un morceau lui changerait sûrement les idées. Elle alla s'assoir à sa table, en face de Ron qui engloutissait déjà une part de tarte.

- Chalut Harmione, Cha va? T'as l'air fchachée.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel non sans adresser une grimace à son ami. Et après, il venait se plaindre qu'aucune fille ne voulait de lui!

Elle se servit des petits pois et essaya d'avaler quelque chose, malgré son estomac noué. Elle n'allait pas se rendre malade pour si peu de choses tout de même!

Mais alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans son assiette, un bruissement d'ailes la fit sursauter.

"Oh non, pas ça..." Pensa-t-elle tout en se traitant d'idiote. Comment avait elle pu oublier le courrier du soir?

Reposant sa fourchette, elle croisa ses mains sous la table, anxieuse. Elle fixait les centaines d'hiboux qui volaient partout dans la pièce, livrant leur courrier aux destinataires. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ginny recevoir une lettre rose pale et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout ça a cause de cet abruti.

Soudain, un grand hibou brun se posa devant elle, renversant son verre d'eau. Hermione, les mains tremblantes, détacha son courrier tout en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. Mais personne ne lui prêtait attention et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en retenant son souffle.

_La culpabilité est un bien vilain sentiment. Assume tes actes et va voir Ginny Weasley. Une faute avouée est à demi pardonnée, n'est ce pas, bitch? -A_

- Hermione, ça va? Tu es toute pale.

La brune releva les yeux vers le rouquin qui la regardait, inquiet. Elle esquissa un sourire faux, comme elle savait si bien le faire désormais, et il reporta son attention sur son assiette trop peu remplie selon lui.

La Gryffondor déclara être un peu fatiguée et elle se leva de table pour se retirer dans sa chambre.

Une fois hors de la pièce bondée, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se mît à courir vers le parc, comme possédée.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis deux semaines, un petit malin s'amusait à la harceler jour et nuit. Il lui donnait toutes sortes de missions les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et elle les faisait. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains habiles de ce salaud. Il savait s'y prendre et avait un immense moyen de pression sur elle. Hermione était prise au piège, et elle ne pouvait pas en sortir. Soit elle détruisait sa vie, soit ce A détruisait celle de ses parents.

Ses parents. Ces deux êtres malheureux qui étaient poursuivis par ce fou furieux. Comme elle aurait voulu être près d'eux en cet instant!

Un mois auparavant, sa mère lui avait avoué entendre des bruits étranges dans la maison la nuit. Hermione n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une photographie du mystérieux A tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil en cuir de son père, dans leur salon. La jeune femme avait pris peur mais n'avait rien révélé à ses parents. A avait pris contact avec elle et lui avait ordonné de faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Si elle s'y opposait ou si elle parlait à quelqu'un de son chantage, il tuerait ses deux parents avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de dire "maman".

Hermione ne doutait pas de la violence de cet infâme A. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs photographies de sa collection d'armes. Et cette dernière était plus que complète.

Elle, l'héroïne de guerre, la courageuse amie du survivant était réduite à l'esclavage. Chacun de ses mouvements, ou presque, étaient contrôlés. Elle ne savait pas comment ce monstre pouvait tout savoir sur elle, mais il s'avérait qu'il savait chaque pas qu'elle faisait, chaque mot qu'elle disait et chaque membre qu'elle bougeait. Elle était sans cesse surveillée.

Hermione se doutait qu'il devait y avoir bien plus qu'une simple personne derrière cette affreuse manigance. Mais malgré son intelligence, elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver qui c'était. La personne qui lui envoyait ses lettres ne s'était jamais trahie et n'avait jamais laissé d'indice.

Elle avait presque renoncé à le coincer. Il l'avait déjà avertie: si elle fouinait trop, il commencerait par sa mère.

Arrivée près d'un chêne, elle se laissa glisser contre l'écorce rugueuse, exténuée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle savait quel serait le résultat. Elle perdrait sa meilleure amie à jamais.

Après avoir séché ses dernières larmes, elle se releva et, retenant un sanglot, se dirigea à nouveau vers le château.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, le craquement d'une branche le fit sursauter. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle pivota sur elle même, non sans avoir dégainé sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur un buisson faiblement éclairé.

- Qui est la? Gronda-t-elle

Elle se prépara à attaquer. Si c'était A, autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Montrez-vous! Cria-t-elle, l'adrénaline montant en elle.

Un pied apparu, puis une jambe. Bientôt, Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouva devant elle.

- Du calme Grangie, ce n'est que moi, ricana-t-il en levant les bras.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de rire du tout. Et si Malefoy était A? Il lui avait bien pourri son enfance, peut être continuait-il toujours à le faire mais sous un pseudonyme?

Le Serpentard, voyant que la lionne pointait toujours son arme sur lui, commença à se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

- Ben voyons Malefoy! Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

- Figure-toi que la forêt ne t'appartient pas. Je me baladais tranquillement dans le coin. C'est tout.

Elle sentait qu'il mentait. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il caché derrière un buisson?

- Tu te baladais dans les bosquets Malefoy?

Il serra des dents, à présent énervé par cette Miss-je-sais-tout et ses questions interminables.

- Arrête de vivre dans la paranoïa, Granger. Maintenant, range ta baguette et laisse-moi partir d'ici.

Hermione vit rouge. Et en plus, il lui donnait des ordres!

- Écoute-moi bien, Malefoy. Tu vas dire à ton clan de Serpentard de me laisser tranquille. Je ne suis pas votre marionnette. D'ailleurs, tu vas laisser mes parents en paix. Tu ne t'approches plus d'eux, sinon je te tue. C'est clair?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, puis deux. De quoi parlait-elle, par Merlin?

- Granger, je crois qu'un tour à Ste Mangouste s'impose.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, sale serpent. Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Et arrête de rire! Ou je te jure que je te tue!

Il cessa immédiatement de pouffer et redevint sérieux en voyant qu'elle était visiblement très énervée.

- Écoute Granger, fit-il froidement, appréciant de moins en moins la posture d'attaque de la brune et sa position de faiblesse à lui, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je m'en bats la baguette de tes moldus de parents, et j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de les terroriser. Donc on se calme, ok? Et d'ailleurs, si tu étais ma marionnette, on serait plutôt dans un lit en train de s'amuser et non pas dans un bois à se crier dessus.

Hermione rougit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Le fourbe, il essayait de la charmer!

- Ta gueule, Malefoy! Maintenant, donne-moi ta baguette ou je te jette un sort!

Excédé, le blond sortit son arme et jeta un rapide sort informulé. Bien évidemment, Hermione le contra. Et il s'en suivit une bataille féroce entre les deux ennemis.

Hermione jetait Stupefix sur Stupefix. Des qu'elle l'aurait immobilisé, elle irait chercher un professeur et tout ce cauchemar serait enfin terminé.

Drago ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la brunette n'avait pas volé son titre de meilleure sorcière de l'année. Il avait presque du mal à contrer ses sorts. Mais bon, il était un Malefoy, donc il gagnait toujours.

- Abandonne Granger, tu n'as aucune chance! Hurla-t-il, couvrant le bruit des rayons rouges qui fusaient.

- Tais-toi, sale manipulateur! Tu ne me feras plus jamais chanter!

Ils continuèrent à formuler diverses incantations pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne réussisse à éviter un fatal sort du saucisson, qui la réduisit à l'immobilité la plus totale.

Drago s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main moite. Ce duel, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'avait achevé.

- Alors, Granger, on fait moins la maligne maintenant, non ?

La concernée lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve. Il s'approcha de sa victime à présent ligotée, non sans enlever le sourire moqueur de son visage.

- Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser de m'avoir traité de manipulateur, et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as aimablement attaqué alors que je ne t'avais rien fait de mal.

Hermione déglutit. Si jamais il était A...il pouvait désormais lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle frissonna en s'imaginant les pires choses, puis reporta son attention sur le blond qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et dont le visage glacial inspirait tout sauf la sympathie.

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Granger. Donc soit tu parles, soit je vais voir McGonagall et je lui raconte comment tu m'as attaqué. L'image de la gentille Gryffondor risque d'être un peu ternie, tu ne penses pas?

Quel idiot ! Hermione était maintenant persuadée qu'il était celui qui hantait ses nuits. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Raah, c'était pourtant si évident à présent. Qui d'autre qu'un Serpentard noble, ayant beaucoup perdu à cause de la guerre et détestant profondément les Sang-de-Bourbes pourrait être aussi cruel ?

- Granger…. S'impatienta le blond, pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la brune.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! s'écria cette dernière, voulant définitivement percer le mystère. Car même si elle était sûre que c'était lui le coupable, autant entendre ses aveux avant qu'il ne la tue, non ?

- Il se trouve que je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire Granger ! Alors maintenant, tu m'expliques tout sinon je te jure que je te fais souffrir !

- Pff, de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien ! Tu me fais déjà souffrir tous les jours, Malefoy ! Tu me menaces, tu me tortures ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera rien !

- Mais de QUOI tu parles, par Morgane ?! hurla-t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère. Je ne t'ai plus insultée depuis la fin de la guerre, et tu oses me traiter de monstre ?! C'est quoi ton problème Granger !

Il lui faisait vraiment peur à présent. Son col de chemise était de travers, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi froids. Sans parler de ses muscles tendus au possible et de ses poings serrés, comme prêts à étrangler Hermione au prochain mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

- Bon, fit-elle, plus calmement. Il est possible que tu aies quelques troubles de la mémoire et je vais donc gentiment te la rafraîchir.

- ...

- Il y a quelques temps, tu m'as envoyé une photo de toi dans le salon de mes parents, dans lequel tu étais rentré par effraction. Depuis, tu m'envoies fréquemment des lettres pour me donner des missions ignobles qui servent à briser la vie des autres, de même que la mienne. Tu me menaces de tuer mes parents, et je suis donc sous tes ordres. Voilà, content ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles grises.

- Tu vois, tu t'en souviens maintenant ! cracha-t-elle. Ca ne servait à rien de jouer la comédie, sale serpent, j'ai tout compris au moment où-

- Ferme-la.

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir tandis qu'il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

La brune ne le quittait pas du regard. Il était hésitant, perturbé, et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Persuadée qu'il essayait de jouer le gentil pour l'amadouer, elle repéra sa baguette, coincée dans son pantalon à 900 gallions. Si seulement elle pouvait l'attraper… Se rendant compte qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de ses membres, elle fit craquer son cou endolori par le maléfice et essaya de le bouger.

Le blond semblait être sorti de sa transe et il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Ecoute Granger, il faut que je te dise que je-

Mais Hermione s'était propulsée en avant et avait agrippé la baguette du blond avec ses dents. D'un sort informulé, elle se libéra ses liens invisibles et, en deux temps trois mouvements, lança un Stupefix au Serpentard qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ce dernier, les yeux grand ouverts, tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Je t'ai eu, A.

Hermione courut alors vers le château. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle décida de passer par sa chambre récupérer les lettres de menaces afin d'avoir une preuve matérielle à présenter à la directrice. Mais alors qu'elle passa le pas de sa porte, tous ses plans s'effondrèrent.

Ginny était là et l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle la vit entrer, elle se leva et lui tendit sèchement une enveloppe.

- Tiens. On m'a demandé de te donner ça tout à l'heure après le dîner. Sache que c'est la dernière fois que je fais le hibou pour toi, c'est bien clair ?

Hermione acquiesça tout en sentant ses jambes se ramollir. C'était une lettre de A.

_Le temps est précieux. Chaque seconde est un pas de plus vers la mort, ne l'oublie pas, bitch. –A_

Comment Malefoy avait-il pu donner ça à Ginny alors qu'il était avec elle ? Hum, il avait surement du demander à un de ses disciples de faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ginny n'était pas le messager par hasard. C'était maintenant ou ses parents y passaient.

- J'ai à te parler, Ginny.

La rousse afficha une mine surprise, mais reprit bien vite son masque glacial. Elle s'assit sur son lit, attendant les explications de celle qui avait été jadis sa meilleure amie.

- Tu te rappelles quand…tu as commencé à recevoir ces lettres d'amour de la part d'Harry ? fit Hermione en baissant les yeux

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est à ce moment là que tu as commencé à être jalouse de moi et à vouloir me faire croire que tout ça était faux.

Hermione se retint de tout casser contre les murs. Envoyer ses fausses lettres avait été sa première mission et elle avait vainement essayé de prévenir son amie que celui qui écrivait ces morceaux de parchemins n'était autre qu'un horrible malfrat, connu sous le nom de A. Ginny ne l'avait pas crue une seconde, convaincue que l'expéditeur de ces mots doux était son tendre Harry, à présent dans un hôpital sorcier en France pour soigner ses terribles blessures de guerre. Elle avait cru qu'il regrettait d'avoir rompu avec elle et qu'il était toujours amoureux. A avait retourné la situation à son avantage, comme toujours. Car créer de la haine entre les personnes était son activité favorite. Maintenant, Hermione devait planter le coup mortel et dire à la rousse qu'elle était celle qui expédiait les lettres, ce qui était vrai. Mais ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais était qu'elle ne les écrivait pas, qu'elle se contentait de les poster, et pas pour son bon plaisir, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était contrôlée par un sadique fou. Hermione inspira un bon coup. Elle devait se focaliser sur ses parents.

- Et bien j'avais raison. Tu es tombée dans le panneau.

Ginny fronça les sourcils avant de rétorquer :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu y as cru. Alors que c'était moi qui expédiait ces lettres depuis le début !

- Tu mens ! cria la fille Weasley, les joues maintenant rouges.

- Crois ce que tu veux, renifla Hermione. Mais voici des preuves.

Elle jeta sur le lit du papier rose ainsi que de l'encre rouge parfumée, qui avaient été utilisés pour écrire chacune des lettres.

Ginny étouffa un sanglot et, les larmes aux yeux, cracha à celle qui partageait son dortoir :

- Tu es ignoble ! Je te hais !

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Hermione sécha rapidement la larme qui coulait également sur sa joue. Elle devait être forte. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre : elle devait aller voir un professeur d'urgence.

Elle se mit à marcher rapidement dans les divers couloirs du château, espérant croiser un enseignant par magie. Elle décida d'aller voir McGonagall. Elle la comprendrait.

Mais alors qu'elle bifurquait vers la droite à un carrefour, on lui saisit violemment le bras et elle fut tirée en arrière, dans un coin sombre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une main ferme se colla contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais son agresseur la lui avait déjà prise. Elle fut tirée de force vers une salle de classe. On la jeta à l'intérieur et elle entendit la porte claquer.

Elle se retourna violement, croyant être désormais prisonnière. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Malefoy, la chemise recouverte de boue, se tenait devant elle, et il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

- Encore toi ! cria Hermione, quelque peu effrayée.

Le blond s'avança vers elle, non sans lui lancer un regard noir terrifiant.

- Alors, Granger, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, sans discuter. Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise juste là, et tu ne vas pas bouger, d'accord ?

Son ton froid ne laissait place à aucune discussion. La Gryffondor obéit et s'assit là où il lui avait demandé.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses et tu ne vas pas m'interrompre, me suis-je fais comprendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tout en s'approchant de sa proie.

Elle acquiesça, bien décidée à écouter ce que ce malfrat avait à dire.

- Bien. Commençons par le commencement, veux-tu ? Tout à l'heure dans la forêt, tu m'as accusé de te manipuler, de t'envoyer des lettres, de te donner des ordres et de te menacer. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu reçois des lettres anonymes depuis plusieurs semaines ? Réponds par oui ou par non.

- Oui, chuchota Hermione, assez intriguée par cet interrogatoire improvisé. Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas ?

- D'accord. Ces lettres te demandent de faire des choses assez peu loyales, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Sont-elles signées « A » ?

- Oui.

Le visage du blond pâlit quelque peu mais il reprit contenance et mis la main dans sa poche pour en sortir plusieurs feuilles.

- Sont-elles dans ce genre là ?

Hermione regarda les papiers qu'il étalait devant elle. Toutes des missions, signées A, tout comme elle.

- Ce sont les lettres que tu comptes m'envoyer la semaine prochaine ? cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

Le blond la foudroya du regard.

- Non, Miss-je-ne-sais-rien. Ce sont celles que je reçois depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi… ?

- Qu-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle

- Et oui, pour une fois, tu as mal résolu l'équation, ricana-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas A, je suis sa victime. Enfin, je pensais être la seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il s'avère que je ne suis que l'une de ses victimes finalement.

- Mais…mais pourquoi ?

Elle se demandait s'il bluffait. Mais pourtant, les preuves étaient là. Il était lui aussi une marionnette de ce terrible A. Un peu gêné, il débuta son récit:

- A la fin de la guerre, le Ministère a enlevé tous nos biens. Adieu Manoir, maisons, appartements, villas et autres richesses. Ils nous ont tout pris. Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban et ma mère et moi nous sommes mis à travailler pour vivre. Mais ma mère en avait honte et elle ne supportait pas son nouveau statut. Alors, un jour, elle a volé une valise de billets qui se trouvait dans le bureau de son patron, qu'elle a remplacé par des faux. Il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte mais A menace de tout révéler au Ministère si je ne fais pas ce qu'il m'ordonne. J'ignore d'ailleurs comment cette pourriture a pu savoir ce qu'elle a fait.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle n'était pas la seule à être dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! Elle en était presque soulagée. Quelqu'un d'autre était là, et même si c'était Malefoy, elle avait l'intime certitude qu'il était prêt à l'aider. Et elle se sentait prête à en faire de même pour lui.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et releva son menton à l'aide de son index.

- Alors, tu vois Granger, on est deux à avoir le même problème. La vie de nos parents est en danger. Et franchement, je suis bien content que ce soit toi et pas une autre idiote qui soit dans la même situation que moi.

Elle sourit, se noyant légèrement dans ses yeux bleus. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais il n'avait pas été élu « Mr. Sexy » par Sorcière Hebdo pour rien.

- Je suis prête à t'aider Malefoy, souffla-t-elle. Si tu en fais de même pour moi.

Il sourit en coin et acquiesça avant de s'éloigner d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient été proches et rougit légèrement.

Mais alors qu'Hermione allait poser une question, on toqua à la porte. Le blond sortit immédiatement sa baguette et intima à la brune de se taire. Il s'approcha de la porte, sa baguette tendue devant lui, et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Rien. Il n'y avait personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert et s'apprêta à refermer la porte lorsqu'un papier par terre attira son attention. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de leur tortionnaire.

_Une équipe de menteurs ? Encore mieux que ce dont j'avais rêvé._

_Soyez sur vos gardes, mes petits, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. –A _

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu & stay tunned pour la suite!**

**Pencilcase.03**


	2. When it becomes dAngerous

**Ciaooo,**

**Ecco le deuxième chapitre de ma mini-fic! Je vous avais promis ça hier soir mais...je me suis lamentablement endormie, sorry. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci de laisser une pitite REVIEW pour me donner de la motivation et de l'énergie ;) **

**Je me tais et je vous laisse à la lecture! **

**Gros bisous sur vous & enjoyyyy**

* * *

**RAR**

**Marion:****Merci! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante!**

**Zazou:****Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras! Merci pour ta review!**

* * *

Drago eut du mal à se réveiller ce matin là. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas retourner s'emmitoufler sous sa couette. Mais bon, en tant que Malefoy, il avait quand même une certaine dignité à conserver.

Il s'étira quelques instants avant de découvrir que son dortoir était vide. Par Merlin, il n'était pourtant que sept heures du matin, alors pourquoi était-il seul ? Où était Blaise, son colocataire ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il était persuadé qu'il avait n'avait pas laissé sa cape par terre et qu'il avait rangé son cours d'Histoire de la Magie avant de se coucher. Quelqu'un avait donc touché à ses affaires.

Qui avait donc osé? Il avait pourtant menacé de nombreuses fois les Serpentard et personne ne s'était risqué à mettre le moindre petit doigt sur un de ses objets personnels. Une seule personne était assez audacieuse pour faire une telle chose. A.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Sur le miroir, écrit en rouge, un message était lisible.

_Tricher est une faute grave. Va voir McGonagall et révèle-lui ce que Blaise Zabini a fait au dernier match de Quidditch. –A _

Le blond sentit son corps trembler. Non, tout mais pas ça. Tout mais pas Blaise, son seul ami.

Ce A était vraiment sans pitié. Il lui demandait de balancer son meilleur ami. Il lui demandait de perdre le seul qui comptait pour lui.

Leur dernier match de Quidditch avait été dur. Les conditions météorologiques avaient été désastreuses et les joueurs avaient eu bien du mal. Mais ils avaient tout donné, parce que ce match avait été décisif. Si Serpentard avait perdu, ils auraient été éliminés pour le restant de l'année.

Pour leur faciliter la tâche, Blaise, poursuiveur, avait eu l'idée d'ensorceler les capes de toute l'équipe pour qu'elles ne prennent pas l'eau. Il en avait parlé à son capitaine, qui n'était autre que le blond, et ensemble, dans la plus grande discrétion, ils avaient jeté le sortilège. Sortilège bien entendu interdit. Les équipes n'avaient pas le droit d'ensorceler leur matériel pour qu'il soit plus efficace et qu'il leur facilite l'accès à la victoire.

Ce stupide A voulait vraiment le tuer à petit feu. Et en plus, ils allaient être éliminés du tournoi.

D'humeur maussade, le blond enfila son uniforme et, après avoir nettoyé le miroir d'un coup de baguette, descendit à la Grande Salle.

Il chercha ses amis du regard mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout était lié ?

Le Prince s'assit à sa table et se servit une tasse de thé qui lui brula la langue. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Pansy arriver et se jeter à son cou.

- Drakichou d'amour ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

Profondément agacé, et surtout de mauvaise humeur, il la repoussa brusquement, ce dégageant de son étreinte étouffante. Il réajusta son col de chemise avant de lui ordonner sèchement de le laisser tranquille.

Sous la mine abattue de la brune, il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle et de son parfum qui lui donnait la nausée.

Mais une fois sorti, il comprit que ses malheurs ne venaient que de commencer.

Le Professeur McGonnagall s'avançait vers lui avec sur ses talons, Blaise, les yeux rivés au sol, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Mr. Malefoy ! le héla-t-elle

Drago sentit ses jambes trembler. Il tenta de garder une attitude nonchalante malgré son cœur qui battait un tantinet trop vite.

- J'ai bien reçu votre message de ce matin. A ce qu'il paraît, vous auriez quelque chose de grave à m'annoncer au sujet de Mr. Zabini ici présent ?

Le métis leva les yeux vers son ami, et Drago faillit tout révéler à propos de ce A anonyme qui lui pourrissait la vie. Le regard anxieux de l'Afro était une terrible torture.

Il se racla la gorge, serra son poing qu'il cacha dans sa poche et répondit d'une voix ferme :

- En effet. Je viens dénoncer mon compagnon, qui a triché lors du dernier match de Quidditch.

McGonagall fit une tête qui aurait pu restée gravée dans les anales de l'école. Son visage reflétait un étonnement immense : le capitaine de l'équipe la moins honnête de Quidditch dénonçait un de ses joueurs ?

Elle reprit pourtant contenance et poursuivit :

- Eh bien…je vais tous deux vous mener au bureau du directeur, où vous vous expliquerez. Si vos accusations sont fondées, vous devrez rechercher un nouveau poursuiveur. Et vous, Mr. Zabini, vous risquez plusieurs mois de retenue de même que quelque sale travail. Allez, suivez-moi.

Le blond les suivit, le cœur en miettes. Cœur qui se brisa encore plus lorsque son ami lui envoya un regard mi-furieux, mi-déçu.

* * *

Hermione avait plutôt bien dormi. Elle se sentait désormais moins seule, et Merlin qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle avait tant souffert de devoir garder ce secret. Elle se lava sereinement puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour se restaurer.

Elle s'assit à sa table et se servit deux grandes tartines de confiture qu'elle commença à manger avec appétit. Pourtant, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Deux mains s'abattirent en face d'elle, et leur propriétaire n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ?! cria Ronald Weasley, les oreilles aussi rouges que la confiture de fraises de son amie

La terrible mission de A lui revint en mémoire et sa bonne humeur retomba aussi sec.

- Ron, je vais t'expli-

- Non, tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas t'écouter ! Je ne veux même plus te voir ! Ce que tu as fait à Ginny est impardonnable ! Tu es vraiment sans cœur !

- Ron, je-

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends Hermione ? Plus jamais ! Ma sœur est en larmes depuis hier soir à cause de ta blague de gamine !

Il sortit, furieux, alors qu'Hermione ravalait ses larmes. Toute la table des Gryffondors l'examinait avec un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-surpris. L'appétit définitivement coupé, elle sortit et essuya une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Elle se dirigea vers le parc à toute allure, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la Salle.

Elle s'assit à nouveau près de son arbre préféré et se prit la tête dans les mains, à la limite du désespoir. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait mal.

Alors qu'elle pleurait depuis plusieurs longues minutes, elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir près d'elle. Les yeux gonflés, elle distingua brièvement une masse de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi, Granger. Je viens de dénoncer Blaise et il est viré de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que son rêve était de devenir joueur professionnel. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Il ne la regardait pas, de peur de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Il entendait ses sanglots et les ressentait à travers chacun de ses pores. Même si aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, il pleurait aussi à l'intérieur.

La brune se calma peu à peu, et après avoir hoqueté plusieurs dizaines de fois, elle s'exprima d'une voix que légèrement tremblante.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Sinon, ce A va nous tuer.

Le blond tourna enfin les yeux vers elle et découvrit son visage rouge, strié par les larmes, mais décidé malgré tout.

- On ne peut pas. Il nous a déjà menacés à propos de ça, souffla-t-il

- Je sais. Mais si on le fait sans qu'il soit au courant…

- C'est impossible, il sait tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente de voir tant de pessimisme chez lui.

- Ecoute, si on ne fait rien, il nous fera du mal aussi. Je propose d'essayer quelque chose. J'en ai marre que ce A contrôle ma vie à sa guise.

Il hésita. Il avait peur pour sa mère, pour son héritage, pour sa famille. Mais au fond, une partie de lui lui soufflait qu'elle avait raison et que « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

Alors qu'il allait donner sa réponse, un hibou se posa à quelques mètres d'eux, une lettre dans le bec.

Il tendit le bras, hésitant et déplia la missive, le visage soudainement fermé.

_Les ingrédients du Professeur Rogue sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Allez dans sa réserve et saccagez tout. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit- A_

Hermione soupira. Le jeu prenait un nouveau tournant : voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à faire des missions ingrates avec Malefoy !

Ce dernier se massa les tempes puis déclara sombrement:

- Allons briser une autre personne.

* * *

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avançaient précautionneusement dans les couloirs. Toutes deux vêtues de noir, elles se collaient aux murs et se faufilaient dans les passages secrets.

Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent devant la salle de potions.

- Alohomora ! murmura la plus trapue des deux

Rien ne bougea et la seconde personne soupira.

- Tu crois sérieusement que le professeur Rogue ne protège pas sa salle de classe ?

Drago lança un regard noir à la Gryffondor et lui laissa sa place. Elle essaya divers sorts jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de serrure se fasse entendre.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine fière de la brune et la bouscula pour se faufiler dans la pièce.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, là où une petite porte verte se distinguait. La réserve.

Ils déverrouillèrent la porte et entrèrent à l'intérieur sans difficulté.

- Bon, finissons-en.

Drago allait jeter un sort d'explosion quand Hermione lui saisit brutalement le poignet.

- T'es stupide ou quoi ? L'explosion va retentir dans toute l'école et on va se faire prendre !

Le blond la regarda de travers, refusant d'admettre que sans elle, il serait déjà probablement dans le bureau du Directeur.

Hermione jeta alors un assurdito sur la pièce afin qu'ils puissent détruire toutes les fioles.

Cinq minutes plus tard, divers liquides traînaient au sol et les ingrédients étaient à présent inutilisables : les poils de licorne avaient été brûlés, les pattes de rat déchiquetées et les yeux de crapaud écrasés.

- Tirons-nous, fit le Serpentard, peu désireux de s'attarder.

Il s'élança vers la porte et enclencha la poignée. Mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Granger, t'as verrouillé la porte ou quoi ? Dépêche-toi de l'ouvrir pour qu'on puisse sortir.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir verrouillée pourtant…

Elle jeta un sort pour l'ouvrir mais rien ne se passa. Elle en jeta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Puis après un dernier sort d'explosion, elle se tourna vers le blond, effarée.

- On est enfermés !

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol commença à s'enflammer.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! gronda-t-il alors qu'Hermione criait

Il se plaça devant la porte et essaya en vain de l'ouvrir. Rien ne fonctionnait. Ils étaient coincés.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait d'éteindre les flammes mais rien n'y faisait : le feu grandissait de plus en plus, aidé par les substances inflammables qu'ils venaient de renverser.

- Par Merlin, on est pris au piège ! On va bruler ! On va mourir ! cria-t-elle, désespérée

- Par pitié Granger, arrête de hurler et trouve une solution ! rugit le Serpent, sentant qu'il commençait à perdre son sang froid et à paniquer.

- Une solution ? Mais quelle solution ? Il n'y en a pas ! A nous a eu, il a gagné et on va mourir !

Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle était exténuée, déprimée et lassée.

Drago redoubla d'efforts pour ouvrir la porte avant d'abandonner, vidé de toute énergie. Il s'accroupit près de la brune qui s'était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés contre elle.

- Granger, fit-il doucement

Il mit une main hésitante sur son épaule. Réconforter, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Et réconforter les Gryffis, encore moins.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et se plongea dans son regard argenté alors qu'il détaillait son visage pour la première fois.

Les flammes dansaient dans la pièce, créant un éclairage assez incroyable. Entre l'ombre et la lumière, il examina ses traits. Son visage était plutôt rond et ses yeux noisette très grand. Sa peau était blafarde mais ses joues rouges. Son petit nez était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et ses lèvres étaient remplies et bien dessinées. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer la largeur de ses yeux et l'aspect doux de sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'était pas en reste et se régalait de l'image du demi-dieu grec qu'elle avait devant elle. Par Morgane, comment la Nature pouvait-elle créer un physique aussi parfait ?

Soudain, alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer, une fiole explosa et ils se rendirent compte avec effroi qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'oxygène.

Rompant le contact visuel, Hermione se coucha au sol, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Granger, Granger ! l'appela-t-il

Par pitié, il préférait encore mourir en premier plutôt que de devoir attendre son heure auprès du cadavre d'Hermione Granger.

- Tu es une Gryffondor, rappelle-toi. Tu te dois d'être courageuse !

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons. Ils la brûlaient atrocement et ils étaient comprimés dans sa poitrine.

Le blond la tourna vers lui et la secoua alors qu'elle se sentait doucement partir.

- Granger, debout ! Allez, t'es quand même plus forte que ça !

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle sentait ses paupières papillonner et elle sa vision se brouiller.

- Granger !

- …

- Granger !

Elle s'effondra sur le blond, qui la retint comme il put. Et alors que les cris du Serpent s'éloignaient d'elle, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Le calme régnait et elle dut crier pour que quelqu'un vienne.

Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui apparut, un rictus méprisant ornant son visage.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillée Miss Granger. Quoique, j'eusse été vous, je serais resté inconscient pendant encore plusieurs années.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, vous ne comprenez donc pas mon allusion ? Sachez alors que je suis au courant de votre vandalisme de la nuit passée. Une lettre a d'ores et déjà été envoyée à vos parents et Mr. Malefoy et vous êtes en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Par Merlin, Malefoy les avait vendus !

- Je vais à présent vous laisser car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une jeune délinquante comme vous. Vous avez considérablement baissé dans l'estime de l'ensemble du corps enseignant, Miss.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant la Gryffondor ravaler ses larmes de rage et de tristesse.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, elle eut l'autorisation de sortir et elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Les couloirs étaient bondés à cette heure-là. Elle se faufila à travers la foule et allait tourner à sa gauche lorsqu'un élève s'exclama :

- Hermione Granger est de retour !

La foule sembla s'écarter d'elle et des dizaines d'yeux la dévisagèrent.

- Ils l'ont laissé sortir ? Mais ils ne devraient pas, si ?

- Il parait qu'elle va se faire renvoyer…

- Elle devrait carrément être internée !

- Tout ça à cause d'un mec…Pfff les filles sont parfois si niaises.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a eu une relation secrète avec Drago Malefoy et que c'est ensemble qu'ils ont monté le plan…

Hermione écoutait les commérages, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Pourquoi toute l'école était-elle au courant ? Sa réputation était définitivement détruite…

Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, elle courut vers le septième étage, là où personne ne passait en général. Mais alors qu'elle y arrivait, elle aperçut une touffe blonde et se précipita dans sa direction.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle

Le Serpentard, car c'était bien lui, se retourna et esquissa un sourire en la voyant.

- Tu es sortie finalement…

Mais la brune ne l'écouta pas et lui asséna une gifle magistrale, sous son regard surpris.

- OUI je suis sortie ! Et je me suis faite insultée ! Les gens pensent que je suis folle ! Je savais que tu voulais me faire du mal depuis le début ! Je suis en retenue à cause de toi, et toute l'école me déteste !

Elle voulut lui remettre une seconde claque mais il attrapa brusquement son poignet. Ses yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs, mais Hermione n'était pas impressionnée pour un sou.

- Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher cette idée, mais je crois que la Miss-je-sais-tout a perdu son cerveau !

- Tu vois ! Tu m'insultes encore !

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la plaqua violement contre le mur et la domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu vas te calmer, bon sang ! Je n'ai rien révélé à qui que ce soit ! C'est A qui a prévenu les professeurs et tous les élèves !

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux

Il soupira, recula et la relâcha.

- Après que tu te sois évanouie, raconta-t-il, les professeurs ont débarqués. Ils ont ouvert la porte et nous ont sauvés. Je leur ai demandé comment ils avaient été prévenus et il s'avère qu'une personne anonyme leur avait envoyé un message les prévenant que deux élèves était en train de vandaliser la réserve de Rogue. Rogue était d'ailleurs furieux. Il nous a mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année…Enfin bref. Ensuite, tu as été emmenée à l'infirmerie et je suis retourné dans mon dortoir. Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves ont reçu une lettre de A les informant de ce qu'on avait fait. Je peux te dire qu'ils ont été choqués et des tas de théories ont fusé. Voilà.

Elle était tétanisée. Ce A gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir. A cause de lui, toute l'école les détestait.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Ils n'étaient que de simples adolescents mais leurs vies étaient déjà bien compliquées.

Hermione passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux puis se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait égaré son sac. Drago lui proposa de chercher dans sa chambre, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas pris par inadvertance.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre du blond, ils fouillèrent partout et Hermione dut admettre qu'elle l'avait bel et bien perdu. Elle décida de passer à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir rapidement.

Elle passa ses mains sous l'eau et regarda son visage blême et cerné. Elle n'était franchement pas belle à voir. Mais alors qu'elle s'apitoyait sur sa désastreuse apparence physique, un détail attira son attention.

Sur le rebord du miroir se trouvait une trace rouge de ce qu'elle identifia comme étant du rouge à lèvres. Elle éclata de rire, s'imaginant le blond se maquiller le matin.

- Tu rigoles toute seule, Granger ? demanda ce dernier, en arrivant derrière elle

Elle lui montra la trace et rit à nouveau, alors qu'il devenait brusquement sérieux.

- Tu es sûre que c'est du rouge à lèvres ? demanda-t-il

Voyant qu'il ne rigolait pas du tout, elle se calma et acquiesça, intriguée par ses sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle en le sentant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Il y a que cette trace a été malencontreusement faite par A lorsqu'il a écrit le message sur mon miroir ce matin. Et si cette substance est effectivement du rouge à lèvres alors cela veut dire que…

- A est une femme, souffla la Gryffondor, sous le choc.

Ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits de leur découverte. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Enfin, on ne peut pas être sûrs, A veut peut être nous induire en erreur et je-

- Mais non voyons ! Ecrire sur les miroirs avec du rouge à lèvres est typiquement féminin et, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, cette trace a été faite par erreur !

Hermione était trop joyeuse pour imaginer une théorie selon laquelle A aurait voulu les induire en erreur. Non, pour une fois, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin avancé. D'avoir trouvé un indice. D'avoir un coup d'avance sur A.

**Merci d'avoir lu, **

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
